tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Pankraz Hertz
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he is an extra character. , Triberg Manor, Triberg im Schwarzwald, Schwarzwald-Baar-Kreis, Freiburg, Baden-Württemberg, |marital = Widower (only marriage, - ; years) |blood status = Pure-Blood |Age = * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Title = * * |Signature = - |Died = ,Triberg im Schwarzwald, Schwarzwald-Baar-Kreis, Freiburg, Baden-Württemberg, (A bad case of Rusarsmitta, which was unresposive to the typical Kielo-taikajuoma, ) |alias = * Pank (rarely) * Raz (to his family) * Kulta (to his wife) * Opa Raz (to his grandchildren) |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 5′9″ |hair = Blond |eyes = Blue |skin = Fair |family = * Fränze Hertz (née Vanhanen) (wife) † * Bastian Hertz (son) * Maggie Hertz (née MacEntire) (daughter-in-law) * Frieda Hertz (granddaughter) * Lars Hertz (grandson) * Katinka Hertz (granddaughter) * Alasdair Hertz (grandson) * Rainer Hertz (grandson) * Thorsten Hertz (son) * Svava Hertz (née Bjoernsdottir) (late daughter-in-law) † * Jannik Hertz (grandson) † * Liesel Kaplan (née Hertz) (granddaughter) * Efrem Kaplan (grandson-in-law) * Monika Bloodmire (née Kaplan) (great granddaughter) * Valex Bloodmire IV (great grandson-in-law) * Merlin Bloodmire (great great grandson) * Sonia Kaplan (great granddaughter) * Adler Kaplan (great great grandson) * Veronika Kaplan (great granddaughter) * Valeria Hertz (née Amadori) (daughter-in-law) * Elke Rosier (née Hertz) (granddaughter) † * Felix Rosier (grandson-in-law) † * Ciarán Rosier (great grandson) * Beata Hertz (granddaughter) † * Anniken Hertz (née Olhouser) (mother) † * Bonifaz Hertz (father) † * Eckhard Hertz (younger brother) † * Zenzi Hertz (younger sister) * Vinzenz Hertz (younger brother) * Diana Hertz (née Frystström) (sister-in-law) * Eugen Hertz (nephew) * Gratia Hertz (niece) * Leberecht Hertz (nephew) * Mæja Olhouser (née Lúðvíksdóttir) (maternal grandmother) † * Eckhard Olhouser (maternal grandfather) † * Waltraut Hertz (née Hochberg) (paternal grandmother) † * Vinzent Hertz (paternal grandfather) † * Henrikki Vanhanen (father-in-law) † * Gertraud Vanhanen (née Weigand) (mother-in-law) † * Anna-Liisa Karppinen (née Vanhanen) (sister-in-law) † * Kalle Karppinen (brother-in-law) † * Armas Karppinen (nephew) * Zilla Karppinen (née Bretz) (niece-in-law) † * Lasse Weasley (né Karppinen) (nephew) * George Weasley (nephew-in-law) * Silja Karppinen (niece) † * Valpuri Hawthorn (née Karppinen) (niece) * Rigel Hawthorn (nephew-in-law) * Harri Karppinen (nephew) * Hildegarde Karppinen (née Alscher) (niece-in-law) * Lari Vanhanen (brother-in-law) * Mélisande Vanhanen (née Gérard) (sister-in-law) * Karoliina Soranzo (née Vanhanen) (niece) * Narciso Soranzo (nephew-in-law) * Alpertti Vanhanen III (nephew) * Dael Vanhanen (née Meijer) (niece-in-law) * Kalevi Vanhanen II (nephew) * Jyrki Vanhanen II (brother-in-law) † * Kalevi Vanhanen I (brother-in-law) † * Nocona Vanhanen (né Toledo) (brother-in-law) * Markku Vanhanen (uncle-in-law) * Lahja Vanhanen (née Wälderhals) (aunt-in-law) † * Walden Macnair (cousin-in-law) † * Heleena Macnair (née Vanhanen) (cousin-in-law) † * Jasper Macnair (paternal cousin-in-law, once removed) † * Oscar Macnair (paternal cousin-in-law, once removed) * Vanhanen Family (in-laws) * Weigand Family (in-laws) * Takala Family (in-laws) * Hertz Family (paternal family) * Olhouser Family (maternal family) |Animagus = |Wand = , 13½", Wyrm Heartstring. |Patronus = |House = Hveðrungr Hus |Loyalty = * Durmstrang Institute ** Hveðrungr Hus ** Hveðrungr Hus Quidditch Team (Keeper) ** Durmstrang Debate Club ** Durmstrang Duelling Club * German Ministry of Magic ** Department of Magical Games and Sports (deputy head 1954-1990, head 1990-2001) * Vanhanen Family (in-laws) * Hertz Family |job = * Deputy Head of Department of Magical Games and Sports in Germany (retired, 1954-1990) * Head of Department of Magical Games and Sports in Germany (retired, 1990-2001) |hideg = - }} Pankraz Gerold Otmar Hertz ( - ) was a born to Bonifaz and Anniken Hertz (née Olhouser) in his family's historic manor in the town of Triberg im Schwarzwald which, as stated in its name, is located near the in Freiburg, . He was the husband of Fränze Hertz (née Vanhanen), with whom he had two twin sons, Bastian and Thorsten. Between the two boys, the couple also had many grandchildren. Pankraz attended the between the years and and was sorted into Hveðrungr Hus after a few moments deliberation from the tree. Pankraz is a member of the Hertz family, and the Olhouser family, as well as the Vanhanen family and Weigand family (by marriage). Biography Early Life Durmstrang Years Earlier Years Later Years Arranged Marriage to Fränze The Arrangement Itself Birth of the Twins Career at German Ministry Helping to Attempt to Rescue Anna-Liisa Death of Fränze Becoming Head of Department Retirement and Later Life Death and Legacy Etymology Trivia References Category:Hertz Family Category:Vanhanen Family Category:Hveðrungr Hus Category:Hveðrungr Quidditch Team Category:Hveðrungr Alumni Category:Hveðrungr Quiddicth Captain Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Department of Magical Games and Sports Category:German Ministry of Magic Category:German Speakers Category:German Wizards Category:German National Quidditch Team fan Category:Finnish Speakers Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Durmstrang Debate Club Members Category:Durmstrang Duelling Club Category:Keeper Category:Quidditch Players Category:Quidditch Captain Category:Deceased Category:Illness Deaths Category:Rusarsmitta Deaths Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass